WolfMate
by Keripik Talas
Summary: Akabane Karma adalah salah satu pentolan pemburu yang hebat. Dengan ambisinya yang besar dia memasuki hutan bersama kelompoknya dan mencoba mengejar sang manusia serigala, tapi apa yang dia dapatkan sungguh di luar dugaan. Sang serigala telah menjadikannya sebagai matenya. Lemon/Rape. AsaKaru


Hembusan angin dingin menyapu kulitnya yang tak tertutup oleh lengan bajunya yang telah sobek. Dia meruntuki nasibnya yang seolah terus-terusan mengerjainya. Dia ingin lepas dari ini semua, ingin eluar dari hutan bodoh yang ada di sekelilingnya. Dan lebih tepatnya dia ingin lepas dari serigala keparat yang terus menerus mengejarnya.

Kakinya berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri hutan yang tak juga menampakkan jalan setapak, menunjukkan bahwa hutan ini jarang sekali terjamah. Lihat saja dedaunan selain pohon yang tingginya hampir semeter itu, menggoresi tangannya dan membuat kulitnya semakin banyak bekas luka yang menitikkan darah. Sebenarnya dia sedikit bersyukur dengan adanya dedaunan ini, sehingga membuatnya sedikit tak terlihat karena membaur dengan mereka. Tapi mengingat serigala itu penciumannya luar biasa tajam, dia tidak ingin berharap lebih.

Dia lelah. Ingin segera berhenti. Seluruh tubuhnya berteriak. Kulitnya perih, perutnya lapar, kerongkongannya terbakar, matanya panas, kepalanya pening. Pusing. Kakinya ngilu. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Hanya gelap yang bisa dia lihat. Dan daun-daun, dan tidak ada lagi. Dia menajamkan telinganya. Tidak ada jejak kaki lain selain dirinya. Kemudian menghela nafas. Setidaknya sekarang dan telah terbebas darinya meski hanya sebentar.

Hembusan nafas lega mengiringi tubuhnya yang bersandar pada pohon, mendudukkan diri pada akar-akar besar yang menonjol keluar dari tanah. Bau lumur memenuhi hidungnya. Dan tanah. Dan basah. Dia menyerngit. Hanya ada air yang berlumpur, ada embunpun tak cukup banyak untuk mengurangi panas yang sejak tadi menempel pada lehernya. Tak ada beri-berian. Tak ada makanan. Dia tak yakin apakah dedaunan di sekitarnya bisa di makan dan dia tak berniat untuk mencobanya.

Kepalanya menengadah, menatap bulan yang tertutupi oleh pohon yang menjulang. Mengenang beberapa jam yang lalu dimana dia sesumbar akan menangkap sang manusia serigala sambil mengangkat senapannya tinggi-tinggi disambut oleh teriakan semangat para anggotanya. Masuk ke hutan yang seharusnya tak pernah di masuki dengan perbekalan, dan senjata lengkap. Mata terfokus membunuh serigala yang telah memakan banyak ternak maupun penduduk desa. Dan dirinya sebagai Akabane, klan pemburu yang tersohor namanya tak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ada buruan besar yang menantinya, begitu dia pulang membawa kepala sang serigala, semakin meledaklah namanya.

Tapi angan hanyalah angan, begitu memasuki hutan dia disambut oleh jalan yang berliku. Medan yang berat. Hewan-hewan seolah menyembunyikan dirinya. Sunyi senyap, seolah mereka tengah menahan nafas. Kemudian begitu malam mulai menyapa, makhluk itu muncul. Mulanya memotong anggota kelompoknya yang paling belakang. Membuatnya siaga dengan senapan di tangan. Begitupula orang-orang yang tersisa. Tapi lagi-lagi serigala itu seolah tahu dimana titik buta mereka, satu anggota kelompoknya gugur dengan mengenaskan. Darahnya bercampur dengan lumpur.

Suara tembakan segera mengudara, namun tiada yang kena. Akabane berteriak lantang, menembak sembarangan akan membuat pelurunya cepat habis. Dan itu tidak akan menguntungkannya bila tidak ada satupun yang kena.

Suara hembusan nafas menggema di telinganya, sangat dekat, kemudian dia terbelalak. Tak memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk berbalik karena jemari bercakar tajam miliknya telah berada di lehernya. Dia meneguk ludahnya paksa, 'sampai disinikah' pikirnya.

"Kau kah pemimpinnya?" sahutnya rendah setengah menggeram setengah meremehkan.

"Well ... well ... tuan serigala besar kita akhirnya menampakkan diri."

Matanya bergerak kebelakang, mencoba melihat namun tetap saja dia tak bisa melihat apapun selain tangan yang sedang mencekik belakang lehernya. Dia mengangkat tangan, tapi Serigala itu mengeratkan cekikannya, menggores sedikit lehernya. Dia meringis, menatap seluruh kelompoknya yang tengah mengelilingi mereka dengan menodongkan senjata.

Hanya perlu sedikit aba-aba, dan mereka akan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan. Akabane tak pernah takut mati, bila dia bisa menggunakan dirinya sebagai jebakan. Dan akhirnya mati. Dia tidak peduli, asal buruannya bisa mati. Meski cara ini sangat tidak efektif, dia tidak ingin melakukannya sebenarnya.

"Jangan menembak!" geram sang serigala. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Akabane meringis menahan sakit. "Atau kubunuh kalian semua!"

"Owh ... apa kau takut tak bisa menghindari tembakan mereka, tuan Serigala."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat orang sepertimu mati konyol," katanya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Oh sangat baik hati." Akabane mengedarkan pandangannya, "Sepertinya kau tak perlu tahu. Tembak!"

Dan apa yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang sangat di sesali oleh Akabane. Bukannya mati ditembak, dia malah ikut ditarik oleh buruannya. Melemparnya keluar jangkauan tembak, dan akhirnya hanya bisa melihat ketika seluruh kelompoknya terbantai dengan cepat di hadapannya. Membuatnya merinding ngeri ketika melihat lelaki itu menjulang tinggi dengan darah memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dan saat itulah seorang Akabane Karma merasa takut akan kematian.

"Sial,"

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia telah gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Membuat kelompok yang dipimpinnya mati, senapannya telah kehabisan peluru, dan sekarang dia menjadi mainan serigala brengsek yang seolah senang sekali mengejarnya. Padahal serigala itu akan dengan sangat mudah menangkapnya jika saja dia tak berniat main-main seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku saja yang mati," umpatnya lagi.

"Untuk apa aku membiarkan manusia selezat kau mati begitu saja,"

Lagi. Suara itu begitu dekat dengan telinganya, dan lagi lagi refleknya tak cukup cepat untuk menandingi makhluk jadi-jadian yang memburunya. Sang serigala menangkap tangan Akabane, menariknya ke belakang punggung si rambut merah. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi mengambil dagunya, menarik tubuhnya hingga sekarang Akabane berada di dalam rengkuhannya. Tak membiarkan si pemburu bergerak untuk berlari lagi.

"Cukup jalan-jalannya, iblis kecil."

Sang serigala menyeringai senang. Buruannya telah berada di dalam genggamanya. Meski memberontak dan menyumpah serapah, itu tak mengurangi rasa tertariknya pada si pemburu. Okay ... dia akan mengaku. Dia telah mengintai mereka semenjak para pemburu datang ke desa, awalnya dia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana lawannya nanti tapi ternyata dia malah menemukan satu eksistansi berwarna merah yang sangat licik, penuh rasa optimis, dan keras kepala. Seperti serigala. Dia tertawa, perumpamaan yang salah. Dia adalah seorang pemburu yang penuh dengan visi. Penuh akan rasa percaya diri dan tujuan. Membuatnya tertarik. Membuatnya terus memperhatikannya. Ah ... sayang sekali dia harus membunuh semua teman si pemuda merah. Tapi selama hal itu membuatnya menjadi miliknya seorang, dia takkan ragu untuk membunuh siapapun.

"Namamu?" desahnya berat. Sengaja membiarkan nafasnya menyapu daun telinga si pemuda merah. "Asano Gakushuu. Kalau kau mau tahu namaku."

"Mati saja kau, keparat!"

Asano Gakushuu—sang serigala—memiringkan kepalanya, melihat wajah mungil si pemuda merah yang terus menerus memberontak. Dan mulut itu, ah dia sangat ingin menciumnya. Membungkamnya. Dia penasaran bagaimana rasa dari bibir ranum yang sedari tadi mengeluarka sumpah serapah. Dia menghilangkan kukunya, memasukkan jemarinya dengan paksa ke mulut si pemburu guna membungkamnya.

Oh ... dia ingin tahu nama sang pemuda, ah tapi itu bisa ia cari tahu nanti. Saat ini ia hanya perlu menikmati bagaimana si pemuda merah tersedak ketika tangannya dengan paksa mempermainkan lidahnya. Membuatnya terbatuk, dan terus mengeluarkan saliva.

"Hen ... hi ... khaaan ..."

Sang serigala menyeringai senang. Menikmati bagaimana suara si pemuda merah yang tersiksa menera telinganya. Kemudian menjilat telinga Akabane dengan sensual. "Beritahu aku namamu,"

"Khar ... ma ..."

"Hmm?" Gakushuu menggigit kecil daun telinga sang pemburu, membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Kemudian menjilatinya lagi. Turun ke bawah menuju lehernya yang jenjang dengan terus menjilat. Sementara ekornya tak lupa ambil bagian, menggeliat dan semakin masuk ke dalam kaus yang di gunakan si pemburu. Menyapu nipplenya, membuat si pemburu semakin menggeliat merota dengan sedikit desah yang tertutup oleh jemari Gakushuu yang menggeliat di mulutnya. Gakushuu mencium aroma tubuh si pemburu, "Ah ... ya aku lupa." kemudian mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulut si pemburu dengan tidak rela. "Namamu ?"

Si pemburu segera terbatuk, kemudian menjawab, "Karma." Erangnya. Mencoba menggigit bibir ketika ekor si serigala yang dipenuhi bulu memutari nipplenya. Membuatnya keras. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa demikian. Dia adalah seorang lelaki, dan serigala itu juga. "Ahh ... Akabane Karma hnngh ... he-hentikan!"

"Karma," lafalnya senang. "Nama yang indah."

Jemarinya kembali bermain-main, kali ini menarik dagu Karma. Memaksanya menoleh, dan menerima ciuman sepihak dari Gakushuu. Sebuah deep kiss, Gakushuu belum berniat menggunakan lidahnya, tapi dia cukup menikmati bagaimana dia menjilat bibir Karma yang seolah menolak dirinya. Dia menutup rapat mulutnya, sementara matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Serigala lelaki ini menciumnya? Mencium dirinya yang nota bene laki-laki? Astaga. Karma merasa di permalukan, tapi dia tak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaan begini. Kedua tangannya di cengkram kuat, dan tangan Gakushuu yang bebas melingkari pingganya sementara ada ekor berbulu yang mengusap perut dan dadanya.

Ciuman itu berakhir, Gakushuu membiarkan Karma mengambil nafas namun dia tak berhenti, lidahnya menyapu wajah Karma. Menjilat air matanya yang keluar. Kemudian kembali ke telinganya, "Kalau kau terus bergerak begitu, dan menggesek milikku kau harus bertanggung jawab dan menidurkannya kembali."

Seketika tubuh Karma membeku, miliknya? Menidurkannya? Artinya dia harus melakukan sesuatu yang membuat milik lelaki ini puas? Hell no ... dia tidak akan melakukannya. "Ah good boy."

"Hen-tikan ... Keparat."

Serigala menarik tangannya ke atas, mengambil nipple kiri Karma dan membuatnya semakin mendesah di tengah hutan. Membuat suaranya menggema. "Lihat? Kau mendesah begitu, apa aku begitu nikmat untukmu?"

"Hentikan hhhngh ... ah?!"

Matanya terbelalak lebar, ketika ekor Gakushuu tanpa aba-aba masuk ke celananya, menggulung kejantanannya. Mengocoknya perlahan sambil terus bergerak menggesek. Bulunya yang lembt membuat Karma semakin tak bisa menahan diri. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar bahwa tangan Gakushuu tak lagi menahan kedua tangannya. Memilih untuk memainkan kedua nipplenya bersamaan sambil terus memberikan kissmark dan bitemark di leher Karma yang putih.

Menerima semua rangsangan di seluruh titik sensitifnya membuat Karma keras juga, apalagi ketika Gakushuu kembali ke telinganya. Menerpanya dengan suara dalam yang penuh sekduksi, "Mulutmu berkata berhenti terus menerus tapi tubuhmu begitu menyukainya Karma. Lihat!"

"Ahh ..." Ekor Gakushuu mengeratkan genggamannya, sementara kedua Nipple Karma ditarik bersamaan. Membuatnya terasa sakit sekaligus nikmat. Dia memutar tubuh Karma, tetap berada di pangkuannya, namun sekarang menatap padanya. Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan kedua tangan Karma yang bebas. Lelaki itu sudah terlalu lelah untuk melawan dan Gakushuu cukup kuat untuk menahannya bahkan di saat kondisinya yang prima. "Henti-ummph ..."

Mulutnya segera di bungkam, memberikan frenchkiss dengan cepak ketika Karma sebih mendesah. Ekornya tak berhenti memberikan rangsangan pada kejantanan Karma, sementara tangan Gakushuu bergerak ke belakang. Melewati Punggung Karma, menyobek bajunya dengan kukunya yang tajam. Berhati-hati agar tak mengenai Kulit Karma yang menawan. Merobek celana Karma. Kemudian menghilangkan kukunya untuk menerobos satu lubang yang sedari tadi tak terjamah.

Begitu satu jari telah masuk, Karma hampir memekik kaget. Namun ciuman dalam Gakushuu melenakannya. Lidahnya dengan lihai mengajak Karma menari, menyapu langit-langitnya. Mengabsen giginya, kemudian kembali bergelut dengan lidah Karma. Memberikan getaran-getaran ketika Karma mendesah. Tangan Karma yang sedari tadi mencoba melawan mulai mencakar-cakar lengan Gakushuu, mencoba menyalurkan segala rangsangan yang di terimanya. Segala rasa malu karena fakta dia telah terlena dengan segala hal yang Gakushuu berikan padanya. Merasa Karma telah terlena dengan ciumannya, Gakushuu menggerakkan tangannya. Memutar, perlahan. Karma tak memproduksi cairan selayaknya wanita, jadi dia pasti merasa perih tak terkira. Hanya sampai dia menemukan tempat itu.

"Aaaangh ... hentikan! Kumohon..."

Satu jari lagi memasuki lubangnya. Membuat Karma menjerit dan melepas ciuman Gakushuu. Memohon dengan mata yang berderai air mata. Gakushuu menjilat mata Karma, kemudian turun untuk mejilat leher, kemudian nipple Karma yang menegang. Satu tangannya menahan punggung Karma yang terlihat tak kuat sementara Ekornya terus mempercepat kocokannya. Karma belum juga datang, jadi dia menggigiti putingnya bergantian. Menghisapinya. Membuat Karma lagi-lagi terlena oleh rasa nikmati di dada. Terbukti dengan desahannya yang tiada henti.

Sementara itu belakang dirinya terasa tak nyaman, dia tak pernah melakukan seks. Okay ... dia pernah. Tapi dia melakukannya bersama wanita. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa lubangnya ada dimasuki seperti ini. Rasanya perih, panas, dan tidak nyaman. Dia ingin mengeluarkan tangan itu tapi dia tak bisa menahan rangsangan lain di dadanya.

"Jangan ... nggh hisap! Aku bukan ... ahh ... wa –nggh nita aaah..."

"Kau memang bukan wanita Karma," Gakushuu tersenyum. Membuat Karma tanpa sengaja menahan nafasnya. Namun kemudian dengan cepat memburu ketika tiba-tiba jemari Gakushuu bergerak di dalamnya. Membuatnya mendesah dan terus mendesah. Membiarkan jemari Gakushuu bergerilya di dalam dirinya. Membuat gerakan menggunting yang merenggangkan lubangnya. Dia ingin menangis, bahkan sekarang kejantanannya terasa sesak. Dia ingin keluar,

"Aaaaaaaangh ..."

Seluruh tubuhnya seolah di setrum dengan kenikmatan, ketika Gakushuu akhirnya menemukan apa yang dia cari. Membuat kejantanan Karma berdenyut dan akhirnya mengeluarkan benihnya. Membuatnya lemas, dan akhirnya membiarkan dirinya betopang pada dada Gakushuu yang bidang. Gakushuu memberikan tusukan-tusukan ringan di belakang tubuhnya, membiarkan Karma menikmati sisa orgasmenya. Dan Karma mengakui ini adalah Orgasme terhebat selama hidupnya. Dia tak pernah merasa se melayang ini saat memuaskan para wanita.

"Kita belum selesai sayang." Karma tak bisa hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, dia lelah astaga. Tapi serigala ini berkata bahwa ini belum selesai. Dia ingin tidur, "Jangan tidur!"

Tubuh Karma tersentak ketika Gakushuu memberikan jari ketiga tanpa aba-aba dengan keras. Kemudian di renggangkan. "Hentikan! Ahh ... "

Karma di balik paksa oleh Gakushuu tanpa membuat ketiga jarinya terlepas. Membiarkan kedua tangan Karma menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung tertidur di tanah. Kemudian menusuk terus lubang Karma dalam. Terus mengenai spot yang tadi dia termukan. Sementara ekornya memanja kejantanan Karma membuatnya semakin mengeras lagi.

Gakushuu melepas tangannya. Membuat Karma mendesah tak suka. Membuatnya tertawa, "Apa kau begitu menyukainya hmm?"

"G-Gakushuu ..."

"Hmm? Aku ingin merasakannya."

Gakushuu menundukkan kepalanya, menjilat lubang Karma yang berkedut sementara tangannya mengambil kejantanan Karma. Membasahi tangannya sambil memijat mijat kejantanan milik si rambut merah. Membuatnya kembali mendesah. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilati dinding-dinding milik Karma. Merasa cukup, dia menarik dirinya lagi. Memasukkan satu jarinya kemudian jari kedua dengan cepat.

"Aku ingin melihat sesuatu,"

"H-Ha?" Karma memutar kepalanya, kemudian melihat Gakushuu yang bersiap dengan tangan satunya. "Tidak! Tida—Ahhh..."

Gakushuu memasukkan jari tangannya yang satu lagi kemudian jari kedua, memisah kedua tangannya, dan mengintip di sela sela milik Karma. Kemudian menjilatnya. Tertawa ketika melihat lubang itu berkedut-kedut.

"Hentikan! Jangan dilihat!"

Dia melakukan gerakan keluar masuk bergantian, kemudian melepas satu tangannya dan melakukannya semakin cepat. Sementara tangannya yang satu lagi kembali di masukkan di mulut Karma. Mulutnya tak lupa menjilat dan menggigiti punggung Karma. Sementara Ekornya menekan kuat, mengocok, dan memainkan puncak milik Karma.

"Annngh..."

Karma mendesah keras ketika orgasme kedua datang, sikunya hampir tak kuat menahan. Tapi kemudian Gakushuu melepas tangannya. Karma mendesah lega, berpikir bahwa semua ini telah berakhir. Namun begitu mendengar sabuk Gakushuu yang di lepas Karma kembali menghadapi sebuah mimpi buruk.

"Tidak tidak tidak ..." dia berteriak putus asa. "Itu tidak akan muat."

Gakushuu tertawa, "Tenang sayang." Dia memainkan kembali nipple Karma yang dibiarkan begitu saja. Memberikan jilatan dan gigitan kecil pada belakang lehernya, dan terus memanja kejantanannya. Dan dengan cepat Gakushuu menghujam Karma memasukkan kepala kejantanannya dan kemudian dalam sekali hentak menanamkan seluruh miliknya. Membuat Karma menangis karena rasa sesak, dan seolah tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua. Gakushuu berdiam diri, memberikan pengalihan pada kejantanan kedua Nipple dan leher Karma.

Membiarkan Karma menerima dirinya. Ahh seharusnya dia pelan-pelan melakukannya, tapi dia tak bisa menahan diri. Dia begitu menginginkan lelaki ini. Sangat menginginkannya hingga dia hampir tak bisa menahan dirinya. Dia ingin segera menghujam Karma memberi tusukan tusukan dalam. Dan keras, dia meringis ketika dinding Karma memijat miliknya. Menunjukkan penolakan namun di satu sisi membuatnya terasa begitu nikmat.

"Kumulai," geramnya tak bisa menahan diri.

Dia mulai dengan gerakan-gerakan pelan, menunggu Karma membiasakan diri selagi mencari titik yang membuat Karma merasa nikmat. Dan begitu Karma mendesah keras, Gakushuu tahu apa yang dicarinya telah di ketemukan. Dia menghujam tepat disana. Mengeluarkan setengah kemudian menhujam dalam. Terus dan terus menghujam. Membiarkan Karma yang terus mendesah hingga tak bisa menahan lelehan salivanya. Begitu pula kejantanannya yang mengeluarkan lelehan terus menerus.

"Gakushuu ... H harder."

"As you wish."

Dia mencium bibir Karma, kemudian mengeluarkan miliknya dan hanya meninggalkan kepala kejantanannya dan menghujamnya kasar keras dan semakin tak beraturan karena cepatnya. Dia ingin datang, dia merasa miliknya yang berkedut semakin keras. Dan milik Karma yang seolah menghisapkan ke dalam. Ahh ... dia menikmati sensasi ini.

"Aku keluar ..."

"Ga-Gakushuu ... tidak ... Ahh ... keluarkan! Keluarkan!"

Gakushuu mempercepat tusukannya. Mengambil kejatanan Karma dan mengocoknya semakin cepat, merasa dia akan datang sebentar lagi. "Karma ... nghh ..."

Gakushuu datang terlebih dahulu memenuhi milik Karma sementara Karma menyusul dengan wajah terbelalak antara nikmat dan tak percaya bahwa dirinya baru saja dipenuhi oleh milik laki-laki. Dia merasa seluruh harga dirinya telah diinjak injak. Gakushuu membiarkan miliknya masih di dalam sana. Kemudian mengeluarkannya dan melihat cairan miliknya meleleh keluar dari lubang Karma.

Dia berdiri melihat Karma yang ambruk di tanah. Melihat tubuhnya yang basah oleh cairannya sendiri, melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terus meleleh. Dia meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"AH aku keras lagi."

Mendengar itu Karma terbelalak, dia sangat lelah dan hampir pingsan. Dan orang ini masih akan melakukannya lagi? Gakushuu mengangkat Karma, membiarkan punggungnya menubruk pohon dan mengangkat kakinya. Menarik tangannya agar berpegangan pada lehernya. Berbisik pada telinga Karma, "Kau hanya perlu bertahan sebentar sayang. Selebihnya akan kita lakukan di masionku."

Dan begitu Gakushuu selesai bicara, Karma telah di tusuk cepat, dan ronde berikutnya dimulai dengan desah berat yang terus menggema di hutan.

END

Hell Yeah ... saya nggak percaya ini. Akhirnya saya bisa membuatnya. Maksudku lemon. Hah ...

Oke saya membuat akun baru karena akun lama saya banyak anak RL yang tahu, hah ... Dan akun ini bakalan Cuma berisi kebejatan saya? So nantikanlah.

Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin lemon, saya nggak tahu apakah ini udah asem atau perlu lebih asem lagi? Review ya wkwk

See you in next fiction

By

Keripik Talas

Btw Omake dulu

Akabane Karma tidak pernah menyangka bahwa dirinya akan berada di sebuah masion dengan ranjang super besar dengan sebuah gaun tidur yang menutupi tubuhnya dan belakang tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu dan sulit untuk bergerak. Dia hampir-hampir merasa heran bagaimana dia bisa ada disini, sampai dia bertemu mata dengan sosok lain yang merangkul pinggangnya. Surai orange strawberry, dan telinga senada. Serta Ekor. Dan jemari bejat, serta itu. Itu. ARRRRGH seketika dia ingin berteriak begitu serbuan memori sialan itu memenuhi kepalanya. Memori dimana dia mendesah-desah datang berkali-kali dan di cabuli. Menerima 3x kedatangan lelaki yang merangkulnya hingga akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kemarin adalah seks terhebat yang pernah dia rasakan. Dan ... ah tidak tidak tidak... itu bukan bercinta, Itu adalah pemerkosaan. Tidak.

"Lepaskan, sialan."

Karma menarik-marik tangan Gakushuu namun bukannya bisa keluar, Gakushuu malah mengeratkan pelukannya dan membiarkan Karma menabrak dadanya. "Sudah bangun, sayang?"

"Brengsek, lepaskan aku! Let me go!"

"No no no ... You are mine."

"Hah?"

Gakushuu mendudukan dirinya, menunjukkan dada dan perutnya yang asdfghjkl bikin kepala Karma ingin meledak karena malunya. Rotinya itu lo Rotinya. Dan lagi sesuatu yang memuaskannya semalam. Gakushuu tertawa, "Apa? Suka?"

"Sialan," Karma melempar bantal dan mendudukkan diri. Tapi langsung meringis begitu belah pantatnya menabrak ranjang. "Arrgh ..."

Gakushuu tertawa kecil, mengundang deathglare yang sama sekali tak seram.

"Biarkan aku pergi?"

Sang serigala mengangkat alisnya, "Dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit tolol ini, sialan. Biarkan aku pergi!"

Gakushuu menarik tangan Karma kemudian membuatnya kembali berbaring dengan kasar. Mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kau kuat aku tahu." Dia mengerling, "Tapi apa kau tahu kalau manusia digigit oleh manusia serigala dia akan menjadi manusia serigala juga?"

"Hah?" Kemudian dia meraba lehernya, dimana disana terdapat banyak bekas gigitan dan kiss mark yang tak akan mudah hilang.

"Dan bila manusia serigala bercinta maka akan menjadi mate mereka."

Karma Akabane membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan fakta yang barusaja dia dengar.

"Aku sudah menggigitmu, dan aku sudah bercinta denganmu. So ..." Gakushuu menjilat leher Karma yang merupakan bekas gigitannya semalam. "Kau lah mate-ku, Akabane Karma. Dan aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Karena kau adalah milikku."

Jadi bolehkah Karma mengutuk takdir yang terus bermain-main dengannya sekarang?

END


End file.
